Hello There
by OncerSwarekJateGrantGscout22
Summary: Because that is what parents did for their children, love them even after their last breath. Spoilers up to 2x03. Charming and Snow remise on the miracle that their baby is and take her to Ruth's grave. No curse.


**Hello There**

**Summary: Spoilers up to 2x03. Charming and Snow remise on the miracle that their baby is and take her to Ruth's grave. No curse.**

**So how amazing was this ep? The best so far for me from both seasons. Anyways I loved it so much and I am so grateful to Ruth for helping Snow so this instantly popped into my mind. As always mistakes are mine. **

**Don't own Once Upon A Time or there would be no Cora… **

**Enjoy!**

The death of a loved one isn't easy, no matter what people says. They say it gets easier and for today Charming is coping one day at a time. He has both his girls with him and the kingdom is at peace for the time being, of course he cannot turn his back at important matters that still haunt him, but for now, all he is to do is being a father, a husband and a son.

"Are you certain it's safe for the princess to be out so soon?" Lancelot asked Charming. Emma was barely 6 months old and yet she wasn't as fragile as she seemed but Lancelot seemed quite eager. Charming smiled as he jumped into the carriage in which Snow was already in cuddling Emma. "I am only asking."

"I know." Charming smiled "I appreciate it my friend but I think we underestimate this little princess" Charming turned to gaze down at Emma. The baby looked at him with those sparkling green eyes that had stolen his heart.

"Very well." Lancelot smiled and shot the door. Snow had her eyes on the window as the carriage moved forward. She could sort of listen to Lancelot's and the other knights hushed voices over the clinking of the horses.

"And I am the father." Charming smiled resting his head back.

"He is just being cautious." Snow said reaching to touch the back of his head "Always looking out for us"

"I know." Charming considered Lancelot a great warrior and a great friend as well. For as long as he lived, he would never forget what he had done for his family.

"Are you alright?" Snow asked softly as she rocked Emma softly. The baby's chin resting on her shoulder. Charming watched as the baby tried to stay awake but her mother's soft touches were like magic.

"Yes." He said softly "I am, for a long time I thought I wouldn't be but you and Emma have been the light that has helped me to be strong." She smiled at him and leaned to kiss him softly on the lips. Charming seemed quite tired , having a little baby that awoke constantly during the night had taken a toll on him but he would of course never change it, still he was tired and the fact that Snow was caressing the back of his head didn't help his wake either. He suddenly fell into a deep sleep.

A gentle shake woke him from a quick and uneventful dream. He looked out the window to see the cabin where she had had hidden his mother from King George. This was her home now and this is where they had laid her to rest.

He jumped off the carriage swiftly offering his hand to Snow; she gladly took it, holding on to Emma. Snow smiled up at him.

"What?" He asked confused. Lancelot and Gilbert, one of the other most trusted knights smiled up at him as well.

"Your hair." she giggled. It was short but he had still managed to mess it up a bit. "We wouldn't want your mother to see you all messy now would we?" She accepted the vial of water Lancelot offered her and handed Emma to him. She poured some water in her hands and brushed his dirty blonde hair back. "There"

"This is so embarrassing." He whispered eyeing the knights awkwardly. They of course, pretended no to hear him.

"We'll be right ahead sir." Gilbert bowed at them "We shall give you a moment alone."

"See?" Snow told him sweetly "They didn't even notice."

"Yes they did." Charming said bluntly, blushing slightly.

"Do you care?" Snow smiled "Because I don't, any new father would have had experienced the same."

"You seem to be okay." Charming challenged.

"That's because girls…well" Snow shared a glance with Lancelot "We give birth after all."

"Here." Lancelot handed Emma back to Snow "I will pay my respects to your mother afterwards, go on ahead, we won't be far"

Snow took her husband's hand and made her way towards the gravestone in the middle of the beautiful garden that was now tended by one of Ruth's closest friends. It was quite beautiful even though it was humble and simple as she had been but the thing Snow loved the most about it was that it was always covered with flowers.

She and Charming had come here as often as they could but it was Emma's first time out of the palace's walls. The infant had woken up and her eyes wondered, examining all her surroundings. Charming let go of her Snow's hand and dropped to his knees in front of the grave, he closed his eyes for a moment trying to picture his mother's face. Her smile when he had first told her about Snow and his love for her. He felt Snow's soft and loving touch on his shoulder. He looked up at her and smiled. Snow knelt carefully next to him holding on to Emma.

"Here she is Emma." Snow spoke softly kissing the baby's forehead "She was the most amazing woman I have ever met and she loved you so much already even though she never got a chance to meet you" Charming felt tears stream down his face as Snow spoke. "And she is the reason you are here today. Your grandma."

"She always wanted me to have a girl." Charming spoke at Emma brushing her small cheek with his fingers. Blue eyes locked with green. "I was keen to have a son, now I see I was clearly wrong about it"

"And I bet Emma is also happy about her daddy being wrong." Snow leaned to kiss him and cleaned the tears from his cheeks.

"Next time I will be right though." Charming said sweetly. "I just have this feeling" Snow bit her lip knowingly but decided not to speak. That could wait.

"What?" Charming ceased an eyebrow "Is there something I should know?"

"Maybe…" Snow told him sweetly handing Emma to him as she stood up "But you have to be patient Charming, it is a virtue." he rolled his eyes and then let Emma brush her fingers through the gravestone which had become of sudden interest to her. Charming watched her for a moment.

"That was her way to say hi." Charming countered once he was back on his feet. He glanced back at the site behind him and sighed. "I love you Mother, I miss you, so, so much." he could swear he could hear her answering back. "See you soon."

He knelt one last time in front of his mother and brushed the crafted rock. Then he was back on his fee wrapping his arm around Snow as they walked back to the carriage.

She had given him the change to have a child and possibly more in the future. She had given him life and her life for him.

Because that is what parents did for their children, love them even after their last breath.

**The end. **

**Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
